Accro à votre manga? Distinguez vos symptômes!
by Deathgothika
Summary: Petites situations humoristiques de tous les jours qui pourraient vous faire penser que vous êtes accro à One Piece. A venir: Accro à l'équipage du chapeau de paille!


**Accro à votre manga? Distinguez vos symptômes!**

**Disclamer:** One Piece ne m'appartient pas, un jour peut être...

**Ndla:** Voilà un autre petit recueil humoristique de petits textes très courts. Autre disclamer, L'idée originale n'est pas de moi, du moins je crois car il me semble avoir lu un écrit du même genre sur un autre fandom. Je le précise au cas où. On commence facile (pour moi) avec One Piece en général, après je vais écrire sur le même modèle pour les équipages.

**Rating Mignon et pas de Warning**! C'est juste bon pour le moral!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Accro à One Pièce? Distinguez vos symptômes!**

Vous voilà enfin prêt à partir en vacances! Destination l'île de Drum et ses montagnes enneigées! Reste à faire le change de votre monnaie, direction la banque et là! Stupeur! Vous apprenez que le Berry n'existe pas! Qu'à cela ne tienne, vous écrivez au président du monde pour que le Berry devienne monnaie unique!

Après avoir posté votre petit courrier, vous vous rendez compte que vous ne savez pas où est l'île de Drum. Vous attrapez le cadeau que vous à fait votre grand oncle de la quatrième génération pour vos seize ans, dépoussiérez le globe terrestre et retracez méticuleusement le plan de Grand Line. Nouvelle surprise, d'après vos calculs, l'île de Drum est à l'équateur! La neige va fondre!

Changement de plan, finalement le Japon vous plait plus et c'est surtout là où habite le créateur de l'univers: Oda-sensei ! Re-calcul de votre budget et vous vous apercevez qu'il ne suffit pas à votre escapade. Vous allez devoir faire du chantage affectif à votre vieille arrière grand-mère pour qu'elle vous offre le voyage. Vous lui promettez de la rembourser en Berry quand le président aura accepté votre requête.

Le chantage affectif n'a pas fonctionné... Votre vieille mamie préfère garder ses sous pour une association humanitaire. Qu'à cela ne tienne! Vous préparez une expédition pour retrouver les deux King Bull Sodome et Gomorrhe en ayant lu dans la bible qu'ils se trouvent proche de la mer noire et leur faire ainsi retrouver le chemin de la Franky House. Si c'est pas charitable ça!

Décidément tout le monde est contre vous! Le spécialiste en hippocampe que vous avez contacté pour votre voyage vous claque la porte au nez... Peut être devriez-vous choisir une espèce plus commune? Coup d'œil dans la forêt, vous voyez un cerf qui passait par là et ressemblant, de très loin, à un renne. Vous courrez après pour lui coller un nez bleu sur le museau et avec votre dictaphone à la main, le supplier pour qu'il vous dise quelques mots.

Échec de la mission. C'est que ça cours vite un cerf! Perdu maintenant dans les bois, vous tentez de suivre votre éternal pose pour retrouver la maison, mais à part indiquer une direction différente toutes les secondes, il ne sert à rien! Peut être qu'un champ électromagnétique à perturbé votre montre?

Après des heures de marche, vous trouvez enfin la maison, votre chat vous accueille par des miaulements que vous traduisez par des "J'ai faim!" Incroyable! Peut-être cette baie dégoûtante que vous avez mangée dans la forêt était en fait un fruit du démon?!

Persuadé de votre don, vous allez à l'animalerie du coin pour exercer votre pouvoir. Devant tant d'animaux esseulés, vous comprenez immédiatement le message! "Emmène-moi!" Cependant la sécurité du magasin n'est pas de votre avis et appel la police. Vous faites remarquer à l'agent qui vous surveille que de toute façon, vous n'avez pas de prime sur votre tête et que c'est bien fait pour eux.

Les gardiens de la paix arrivent et vous voyez qu'il manque quelque chose sur leur uniforme. Vous réparez cette erreur en écrivant avec un magnifique marqueur indélébile le kanji de la justice sur leur dos. Passablement énervé, les "marines" vous emmènent.

Vous voilà en cellule de dégrisement, votre moitié arrive et vous commencez à hurler: "Sort-moi d'Impel Down avant qu'il ne m'enferme au sixième sous-sol!" Patiemment et en ignorant vos cris, l'amour de votre vie explique "aux méchants gardiens" que vous êtes à bout de nerf et que promis, vous allez prendre des vacances. Vous faites un sympathique pied de nez à vos geôliers en passant devant eux quand votre moitié réussi enfin à les convaincre de vous ramenez chez vous. Finalement, les vacances seront à la maison, au coin du feu en train de lire votre manga favori.

_Conclusion de l'analyse : _Si vous voulez créer une nouvelle monnaie, Trouvez des King Bull, rencontrer Chopper, manger un fruit du démon, affrontez la Marine et vous échapper d'Impel Down, vous êtes accro à One Piece !

* * *

Et voilà! Ça vous a plus? Alors rewiews! Pour savoir si la suite intéresse quelqu'un... Je prends les demandes particulières aussi.

Prochain épisode: « Accro à l'équipage du chapeau de paille? Distinguez vos symptômes! »

A bientôt!

DG


End file.
